


Ouran High School: Reversal

by SIR_QUACK_AL0T



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIR_QUACK_AL0T/pseuds/SIR_QUACK_AL0T
Summary: Disclaimer. I do not own this series.It is a flip Kaoru x Hikaru thus the name XD.Hikaru usually acts like the seme and Kaoru the innocent submissive uke when they play there parts at the host club. What happens when they switch, and Hikaru doesn't like it?





	Ouran High School: Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic, I edited it. But that's about it. Not no rewrite or anything. Its kinda, eh, but I want to keep it as it was lol. A little cheesy and unrealistic lmfao.

Ouran high school host club. The gathering of rich and handsome young men, the act of all perfect host and benevolent keepers of love and money. It was another day and another act, everything going according to plan as they lived out their day to day charade, the normalcy balanced out with its usual script... Everything was normal and on an even level, or so it seemed; the one exception of that day having something to do within Kaoru's mind, something unusual and out of its normal routine.

 

~Flash back~

 

Light sunset stripped hair, flickered past pale ears as a young teen walked into his brother's room, amber eyes trailing off to find their siblings location, their rooms separate places as of now, compared to the past.

Kaoru had been trying to make them become more accustomed to isolation and brotherly separation since this is what growing up would soon lead to. The younger twin had known that he needed his brother to separate from himself so to learn the ability to properly talk to others and accept them, but it wasn't going to plan.

The problem being? That Hikaru would get over emotional and jealous of everything simply because he just doesn't understand. Just like what had happened with Haruhi and her old friend appeared, and although it might have been a good idea to teach his older and slower twin brother. Kaoru knew he can not always be there for him. Hikaru can't always rely on him if he is to grow.

Eyes still shifting, they soon lock onto an underdressed and very lean boys figure... The owner sitting upon the messy bed, seeming distressed and agitated.

"Hikaru?" he began, walking a few steps closer. "What are you doing? we need to leave." He questioned, the oddness of the situation putting him slightly off.

Kaoru waited for a moment, so to give the other the chance to speak... But received nothing, his older twin obviously ignoring him. Sighing he took a few more strides till at the beds' edge, seating himself right beside the other, a soft smile worn, his brows furrowed in worry.

"Hikaru..." He softly spoke, requesting for a response knowing that when he used that tone of voice his twin would give in, unable to be rude in any sense.

A whinny sigh was released, and Hikaru turned, a pout on his face. "I hate this." A barely audible reply came out, the boy's brows furrowed as well, his face dejected.

The younger brother gazed back with concern, lips parting to speak back. "You hate what?" came the question.

Eyes widening, embers looked down with a type of bashful appearance. "Being apart," the still underdressed teen whispered.

Kaoru, not all that surprised by the answer let out a deep sigh. He knew this would happen. Even if Hikaru played the more mature one of the two in each role-play, It was really him who was in charge.

Taking a deep breath Kaoru readied his argument. "Hikaru... We have to learn to grow up. Someday we won't even be living together-"

The other shakes his head rapidly, cutting the younger off mid-explanation. "That's why we should stay as close as we can until the day we have to part." he rebutted. Hikaru clearly not going to let the younger ginger win.

Kaoru, realizing the obvious outcome huffed in aspiration. "Don't be unreasonable. The longer we hold on to one another the harder it would become." he slightly confessed, his hand holding his forehead in annoyed thought.

Taking a calming breath, Kaoru straightened his back and leaned towards the other, caressing his shoulder in a loving manner. "Now, come on brother. We'll be late for school." He attempted to end it, to lay it down as a 'not going to change,' but... His brother pulled back.

"Go on then." Hikaru spat out. "You said we have to be apart anyway. So go to school without me!" He practically hissed, anger evident in each heated word.

Kaoru, not giving up just yet, reached for his brother's shoulder, shifting the other to face him directly. "Hikaru quit being like this and let’s go."

Angered amber looked away from him, the owner this time not hitting his more calm twins arm off. "No, go on! I won’t do anything until you get rid of this stupid separate room ban." The snarky comment demanded.

Feeling pissed at the overdramatic actions of his brother, Kaoru grabbed his chin, yanking him up to look back into his own eyes, topaz colored hues mirroring one another. "Hikaru..." he somewhat growled, the calm demeanor from before fading. He was truly getting fed up with his brother at this point... But when he saw his eyes, he decided against it. Tears staining the slightly shivering boy's spheres.

Own gaze softening, Kaoru parted his lips only by a millimeter to let a soft breath out as he thought. (That's right... He just gave up on Haruhi, it was stupid for me to pull back as well... Even if it was to hide my feelings and protect him.)

Looking from each iris, Karou lips parted even more "I'm sorry Hikaru..." he murmured, seconds before he pulled his twin into a tight and loving embrace. "I'll call off the ban... don't worry."

 

**~end of flashback~**

 

Every since the compromise had happened, Hikaru remained happy, felt at peace... But Kaoru, his mind was still feeling something out of the ordinary, a discomfort from the current situation.

What he left out in his explanation as to why they needed separate rooms had a very different reason from just 'growing apart'... No, it was actually about growing to close, way to close on his side.

Lust was swirling in the younger twins mind, lust for his unsuspecting brother, and it was bringing him on edge.

Hikaru being the slow child he was, was far too innocent to see it. Although the older of the two tended to act aggressive and loving to his brother in a dominating relationship during their act, he just does it with no actual intent or meaning, it's all just a simple game in his mind.

And despite these actions, Hikaru was far cleaner minded then Kaoru during the whole facade... While he focused on the girls, the older twin focused on the idea of doing more.

Kaoru has had feelings for his twin brother longer then he can recall, and in order to hide it from the other, he wanted to separate themselves... But instead, he dug his own grave.

The two have gone through an opposite reaction of what he had planned and if anything, happened to become 'closer', Hikaru becoming more dependent on him.

Anger started to boil within as he thought about the events. He had done everything he could to keep from doing something bad to his brother, had tried so damn hard just to have it blow up in his face; this club not making it any easier. Maybe, just maybe, he should get some payback... Maybe he should do something unsuspected.

Starting with their act.

 

**~club activity's time~**

 

Amber eyes watched a mirrored pair with slight confusion and worry. Hikaru had noticed his brothers distress for quite some time now, but no matter how many times he had asked, Kaoru would brush him off.

It was really starting to annoy him at this point, his brows lowering in slight anger. All he wanted to do was help his brother, but instead, he was forced away.

Growling slightly Hikaru clenched his teeth together. (If he won't speak in private. I'll force him to do it in public.) He thought, rationality not being his strong suit.

After some time, the normal crowd of girls gathered, the two starting their forbidden, "brotherly love" act when he decided to take action.

"Kaoru," he began, reaching down to tip his brothers chin up to himself, some girls already squealing. "You seem off, is everything ok?" Asked the older twin, snaking his hand around his brothers back, tilting Kaoru's chin slightly higher.

Usually, by this point, his brother would have done some fake blushing, bashfully looking away as he gave an answer... But not this time. More dominating ambers looked straight into his eyes, a mischievous Smile seen.

(What?) Hikaru thought, head tilting in general confusion before he was suddenly pinned to the ground, hands above his head in an awkward manner.

Kaoru, still smiling, then lowered himself. Hovering over the pinned twin and huskily whispering. "Your right... I'm not myself. Will you help me then, Brother?" He purred the final words, the other twins face going a bright pink. The girls squealing more volumized then usual now, caused everyone to stop and turn back and look at the twins, shock evident.

Kyoya, more intrigued then confused lifted a brow. "Well, this is an interesting turn of events?"

Hikaru. Noticing the attention and becoming uncomfortable, tried to pull his hands-free. (When was Kaoru this strong?) He questioned with worry, trying out a small smile to hide the slight panic. "Of course I'd help you brother. But I don't think it's possible like this." He tried to reason.

Kaoru, smirk still worn, leaned down even further. "Hm. I think I know how it can." He murmured in a more seductive tone, face inches from the other, lips almost touching.

Their heated breaths mingling, each breath uncontrolled pant, Hikaru's face turned a brighter red. "Ok, get off brother!" He demanded now, the panic showing with his flustered expression.

This was exactly what Kaoru was going for when planning to make his innocent brother pay for his actions. Deciding to rile the already upset twin, even more, he began slipping his knee slightly up and against the others crotch startling Hikaru. The boy gasped as he tried to close his thighs together, his eyes raising to the arisen knee.

"Why? Don't you like it? After all, you said you don't ever want to be apart." Kaoru finally responded, using his loving voice in a way to taunt the other.

The girls, whom he forgot about, screamed in excitement. The screech so loud that Kaoru flinched from the sound, loosening his grip on the older teen.

Hikaru quickly took noticed and took this chance to rip out, running for the bathroom door, and locking it right behind himself.

Everyone stood in silence... Tamaki's jaw dropped to the floor. Haruhi just as shocked as the blonde overbearing 'father' and stood there at a loss for words, no response thought of to react towards the twins or anyone in there.

Honey and Mori though, decided to continue their own things, ignoring the events that had come. One, because honey didn't understand. And two, cause Mori only cared about honey and Haruhi. Not that he didn't care about the twins, but it's not like he will go out of his way to talk them out... That would be a true hell.

Kyoya, being the only level-headed male, knowing what he wanted to say and do, walked to Kaoru. "Well, ladies... What do you think of this reversal?" He announced, the girls squealing with extreme joy unable to properly speak. "Oh. So you like it huh? Do you think Kaoru should go get Hikaru then?" He continued knowing how to read over dramatic fangirls, gaining another screamed response.

Kyoya, letting his eyes trail to slightly narrowed amber, smiled wide. "The vote is made. You going to get your princess?"

Kaoru tsk'd getting up with a fake smile, his actual expression saying a 'fuck you' towards the meddling noirnet. The only reason the man interfered was because this showed a good chance to get money.

Completely on his feet, he turned his back to the other. "I would have got him either way," he argued, clearly telling the man to back off as he walked to the door, knocking slightly. "Hikaru... Why did you run away from me." he requested an answer, silence being the only response.

Realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere, Kaoru decided to use the voice that always got his older twin to listen... No matter how mad he was. "Hikaru," he pleaded. "Please come out. You're making me worry."

Pressure was heard against the door, a small breath sounding Before his brother's voice broke through. "Do you promise to stop being mad?" Came the small, and shooken question.

Kaoru's eyes opened wide upon hearing his brothers words. He didn't think Hikaru would have noticed. But he did... And it was obvious he actually hurt him.

Hesitating, he pressed his forehead against the wooden door. "Yes... Yes, I promise. Please come out." Immediately, he heard a click, Hikaru emerged with his angry but mostly pouting expression.

Hikaru, "Really?" The more apprehensive of the two asked.

Kaoru, "really." Came the promise of the older two, before Kaoru pulled his brother into a tight embrace. Caressing Hikaru's jaw and chin, he tilted his head to himself, looking down lovingly. "Forgive me?" He requested and Hikaru froze.

The way they were right now was a reverse version of what they usually do. It felt off. It felt wrong, and Hikaru didn't like it.

Slightly pushing against Kaoru's chest his eyes gazed down bashfully, his expression now annoyed. "Yea, I forgive you. Just let go"

Kaoru smiled sweetly, before leering his head over to whisper in the older's ear, gaining a gasp, the other's eyes opening wide. "Thank you," he purred, Hikaru covering his ear, blushing furiously before dismissing his brother with a.

"Uh-huh..."

 

**~~**

 

After those events, A couple of days had passed, and Kaoru continued to reverse their roles at random making Hikaru flustered and extremely upset... And although a part of the older twin thought to snap back, the decision became a thought of otherwise. After all, the girls loved it and sales were high, best not ruin the act completely?

 

**~~**

 

Kyoya, wearing his usual smug grin if not natural frown, let his stride carry himself near the twin boys at the end of another 'successful' day. The boys hearing the gentle taps looked up, the raven male smirking at them.

Kyoya, "Your sales have gotten higher than ever... The girls have been saying they love to see the top, Topped. It's quite interesting." He spoke out, attempting to see the state of both boys.

Hikaru glared at him and tsk'd. "Well, tell me when we're done with this stupid act, Kaoru." He showed his obvious anger before storming out. (Not like he actually cares.) He thought to himself, feeling the emotions slightly swell before closing the door behind himself.

Kaoru, letting his eyes follow and stay on the now, absent twin, let out a deep huff. "Maybe I took it too far?" He questioned to himself. Haruhi stepping close.

Nodding her head in agreement, the brunette girl crossed her arms. "Yea. To be honest I thought you should have talked to him about it a long time ago. Every time you did it, he looks shocked like he didn't expect it... And the after expression is not any better."

The ginger scratched the back of his head in mild thought. "That's probably because I act completely normal at home... Well, I guess I'll stop now... maybe?"

The taller male laughed slightly, black lashes narrowing. "Or get him more accustomed to it. Your sales have gone up quite a bit. Maybe you can permanently switch." He stated, obviously enjoying the current events.

Haruhi, frowning slightly, gave Kyoya a funny stare. "You really just care about sales huh?" The raven-haired man inclines in confirmation, before walking back to Tamaki, pen scratching against the clip pads surface.

Kaoru, now moving his attention back towards the still gone twin, frowned as he gazed at the door Hikaru had gone through. "I'll handle it when we get home..."

 

**~~**

 

At the end of the school day, the two had remet during the walk home. The minute they passed the front doors leading to Hikaru's hand being grasped, and then dragged upstairs by the other.

Entering their closest room, Kaoru slammed the door shut. Hikaru looking at him annoyed, as he pulled his arm away and up to cross over his chest. "What? Are we going to continue the act at home now too..." He complained, but Kaoru smiled, a soft expression warn towards his brother.

Kaoru, "maybe... I just wanted to talk to you, and tell you why I did it in the first place."

Hikaru, still angry, walked past his brother to sit on the bed. Crossing his legs much like his arms as he stared at the other. "Ok?" He spoke, the one word telling the younger to continue.

As he faced his brother again, he could see that Kaoru now wore a more serious and apologetic expression, amber eyes full of guilt.

That look immediately melted away his anger, his own expression softening. "I really can't ever stay mad at you... this sucks." he pouted, looking away with annoyance at himself.

The other twin laughed, moving to sit beside his brother, the position a reenactment of the last time they had a quarrel.

Moving closer this time, Kaoru wrapped his arm around the others trimmed waist, pulling him closer so that Hikaru was now leaning on him. "I was angry at you too, And other things." he laughed out, the other shifting slightly in the grasp.

"In response to my own anger though... I did something to let it out indirectly. That's why I switch our role's. I switched them for two reasons actually, and Anger was one of them." He finally confessed, gaining a raised brow from the embraced teen.

Hikaru tilted his head slightly as he gazed up at his brother, uncrossing his legs as he turned to face the other properly, hands pressed against Kaoru's chest as he did. "So if anger is one, what was the other..?" his words trailed off, waiting for the other to answer.

Kaoru looked down into mirrored topaz, the confusion making him debate. Letting out a small breath, he grasped both sides of his brother's legs laying him down on top of his lap. Before the other could comment on the weird position, he moved forward, capturing soft lips as he pulled sender hips closer and flushed against him. The small palms now clenched at his shirt, a muffled sound having escaped the older twin.

Hikaru had stilled, his eyes bulged wide in disbelief when they parted. "Wha-" he gasped out in question, the other taking it as a chance to slip in his tongue, the other twin shivering in a more sexual response.

Confusion filled the older teen as he clenched his brother's shirt, the thin muscle still invading his mouth. Heat began to build, and a strange want grew, the effects making his mind go numb.

Kaoru noticed glossy eyes begin to cloud, his brothers better judgment fading when he decided grope plump globs, a small groan leaving the leached on lips of the older.

Hikaru felt his face turn a bright red upon hearing his own voice, pushing his brother away with all the force and willpower he could muster. "K-kaoru... w-what?" Was all he could say between broken and very choppy huffs.

Kaoru, not giving up on his attempts, licked along the rest of his brother jaw and nipped lightly at the presented collard bone as he begun to remove his brothers tie and jacket.

"The other feeling I built up," he slowly smoothed out, stopping as he begun to suck on a presented vein, popping off when a well-seen hickey colored the boys pale flesh. "Was lust for you Hikaru..." He paused again going up to red-tinged ears nibbling on the lob then rising to thrust his tongue within, retracting to whisper "That's why I wanted to separate us."

Lightly biting down on the junction between his brother's shoulder and neck Kaoru continued to put love marks all over the exposed flesh, the milky white color contrasting the pink and red marks.

Hikaru started to breathe heavily, his heart starting to race as he craned his neck further left, unintentionally providing more access for the other. "B-but that has... Ngh- n-nothing, to do. Hah-ah!? with, our act?" He tried to conversate, not fully understanding what they were doing. Just that he was very embarrassed... And that it felt good.

Kaoru gripped clothed thighs, pulling the pants bottoms up till folding up and a little past the pocket edge, letting his hands glide underneath, his palms against the soft texture of his twins legs. "The act wasn't an act Hikaru," he whispered wantingly, slipping his hands further underneath the jeans and then slipped under thin briefs, grasping the rounded flesh at the top, enjoying the warm and soft texture.

"That was me doing what I wanted to do for a long time." He groaned out, his voice far deeper than before as he ground against the other gaining a shouted gasp as he pulled Hikaru down against his hardened member.

Kaoru felt his brothers whole body tremble in his grasp, the soft pants and sexual mews making him feel a bit of a rush. Pulling his hands out, hr pulled at the small of his twins back, making their lips collide once again. His other hand trailing to remove the bothersome fabric off.

"K-KAORU!~ MMHP" Hikaru yelled, trying to stop the other. He felt what he was doing but couldn't fight back no matter what he tried to rationalize. His body was enjoying every minute of the attention and wanted more... So much more, but his mind was fighting back.

It felt so bare without his clothing, embarrassment hitting him as he was slowly stripped. His brother still wore all his clothes, yet here he was completely naked now.

Wanting even the score, Hikaru moved his arms to work on taking off Kaoru's jacket, pulling loose his tie and releasing rounded buttons, moving to slip off his younger twins shirt each time he undid one of the rounded plastics.

Kaoru pulled away from the kiss to let each have their needed breaths, licking his lips at his flustered twin. "I really do love you too much Hikaru," he confessed before bending his head down to get a taste of the puckered and oversensitive pink nubs, rolling his tongue over and twirling it around.

"Ah!" Hikaru moaned out, grasping orange strands as his head fell back, thighs clenching around his brother, the stiff feeling poking him making him feel the overwhelming heat.

"Kaoru~ ahn... n-not there...mmh-" his voice died off eyes shut as he rolled his hips down, feeling his brother thrust up against him, still licking and suckling on his nipple, making the younger twin wither and moan.

As he continued to tease the front, Kaoru's hands trailed to the back. Slowly slipping in his finger, Making his brother jump.

Hikaru wanted to protest but his brother's actions made it impossible, any noises escaping him becoming needy pants and groans. Shuddering at the feeling he let out a whimper, head laid down against his brother's scalp.

Continuing to play, Kaoru felt the other squeezed his almost off shirt, his brothers own draped down his arms, the front completely open.

Ears still listening to his twins silent pant's an moans. Kaoru could hear the sudden hitching of the other's breath as his fingers touched a certain spot... A spot he knew would mean much more fun was to come.

The moment, it felt so intoxicating and he began to feel his own hard-on drip with the excitement of finally fucking his twin.

Thrusting his fingers with more speed, harshly slamming into the teens prostate, he just wanted to see Hikaru climax, embedding multiple fingers inside as the squishing noise and pleasure filled shouts echoed within his mind.

Pulled his head back, just a fraction, Kaoru looked at his older brother face flushed with need, eyes closed tightly.

"K-kaoru, i-m going to-" he squeezed his brothers shirt, his body tensing as he whimpered again, white spurting out and pooling down his legs and into Kaoru's lap.

The moment was far too much for the older of the two, the teen tiredly slumping over his twin's shoulder, breathing heavily.

Kaoru carefully laid him down on the bed, gently splitting his legs wide enough to fit himself between, reaching down to unzip his own jeans as he pulled his dripping cock out.

Hikaru felt something press against him, slowly, sliding in. "Ngh." He covered his mouth as he felt the pressure stretch him open, something hot and large pushing inside of him. He arched off the bed, his legs parting more as his mouth dropped open, toes curling as the feeling continuing to push inside of him. Becoming hotter and hotter as his brother continued to fill him.

Amber eyes looked down, watching the long member slowly sink inside, disappearing inch by inch. His face turned completely red his voice coming out with more excitement as he watched his twin fill him.

Kaoru felt the walls Squeeze him and grinned. "Hm, like what you see?" he asked smugly, the other about to get mad and yell back when the younger suddenly thrusted the rest of the way in, making him scream in pleasure.

"Ahhhh~ Kaoru!" He cried, knees bending up.

The two pant, unmoving as both adjusted. Hikaru, feeling himself grow needy, wrapped his arms around Kaoru's neck, pulling him into a heated kiss and Kaoru took it as a sign that he was ready.

Hands gripping both sides of the others slender waist, he smoothly pulled out before thrusting back in, each thrust hitting that sweet spot making the other moan into each kiss.

Hikaru felt overwhelmed pulling his lips away as he tangled his legs around his brother, opening himself as wide as he could for him. "Harder Kaoru," he pleaded, the demand driving the younger over the edge as he began to ram his brother. Slamming into him as fast as he could.

Hikaru's jaw dropped, his head lolling back as his body slipped up and down the ruffled sheets. Kaoru slammed in and out of the teen with little patients. The smacks and slurps of their acts echoing with erotic moans and gasp.

Kaoru, feeling more desperate pulled out and flipped his twin onto his chest shoving himself back inside as he continued to indulge in his desire. His hunger to consume the other putting Hikaru in pure bliss, the boy raising his hip higher as he clenched the white sheets below.

The tension built, and the heat begun to become painful as they felt close to their release. Hikaru walls squeezed around his brother as he prepared to spill. "L-lets cum to-together Kaoru!" He yelled as he turned his head to pull his brother into another deep and passionate kiss before the two screamed their climax, a liquid heat filling the older as it spilled out and onto his legs.

The two stood there panting for a good couple of moments, basking in the afterglow before Kaoru looked down at his job, smiling wide before he rolled his hips against the other, gaining a soft mew, his member growing hard once more.

"Should we stop?" Kaoru asked slowly pulling out before rolling back in, watching the other's body gently rock as he inhaled and exhaled, small huffs being released from the causal pace.

"Mmhh... Ha~" Hikaru moaned out, beginning to roll his hips back this time. "N-no, more ah!"

The others grin grew, a pink muscle flickering out to lick already slick lips. "That's the plan."

 

**~~**

 

Breaths heavy, both brothers laid side by side. Kaoru, turning his head to the other. "So... are you still against this?" He asked, despite the fact that they had a good amount of rounds, and Hikaru laughed.

Hikaru, "Hm. No, no not really." He responded, laying on his side as he scooted closer, hugging his twin.

His eyes begin to droop and he nudged his head into the crook of the other's neck as he sighed contently, falling asleep in mere seconds.

Kaoru, watching him, started to pat his head lovingly. "Good, because I don't think I can ever go back to before... Ever again." And then he too drifted into sleep

**Author's Note:**

> ~thats it, hope you liked it XD~


End file.
